Is this stockholm or lima syndrome?
by EvekiClival
Summary: Ahsoka's been kidnapped by Bane and is being held captive on his ship, but what does he want? Cadsoka, Banesoka, BaneXAhsoka, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like this pairing, don't read it. I'm hoping to do both characters justice in this, while still getting that creepy sexual tension. Title comes from Stockholm and Lima syndrome (Which is the opposite of stockholm)


"Ahsoka, do you read me? Ahsoka!"

"I'm afraid she's busy at de moment, Skywalker."

"Bane. If you've hurt Ahsoka-"

"Don't worry, she's fine. For now."

"What do you want?"

"I tink you already know."

"Your not getting it Bane."

"Well I guess your padawan will continue to be my guest. When you're ready to make a deal, I'll be in contact."

"I will fine you Bane."

"We'll see."

~CW

"You won't get away with this sleemo. My master will find me."

Cad Bane smiled and turned towards the togruta. "I wouldn't count on dat, youngling." He walked past her containment cell to the cock pit. Bane sat and plotted a course for Nar Shaddaa. If Skywalker wouldn't give him the information, Bane could at least sell the girl as a slave. He could hear her trying to break out. Bane sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long trip.

~CW

Ahsoka threw herself against the cell door again, but it didn't do anything. _I can't believe this happened again._ She'd been waiting outside a cantina for her master. She dozed off and that was when Cad Bane took his chance. He'd knocked her out and the next thing Ahsoka knew, she was in this cell. "What does he want?" Ahsoka muttered.

"Don't you worry about dat, missy." Ahsoka spun around to see Bane leaning against the doorway. If he hadn't spoken, she probably wouldn't have noticed him; he just seemed to blend in. "I'd suggest gettin' some shut eye, we've got a long way to go."

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked as Cad Bane strolled through the main hold towards a food dispenser. He pulled out a bottle and popped the cap off on the corner of the dispenser. Ahsoka could smell the alcohol and she wrinkled her nose. Bane drank deeply and threw himself on one of the couches. Ahsoka watched him disdainfully as he drank. They didn't speak; Ahsoka just stared at him and Bane ignored her. A couple hours later, Bane was past out on the couch, snoring rather peacefully. Ahsoka was sure he was out cold and had been working on a plan of escape. She could see her lightsabers on Bane's belt. Using the force, she lifted them off his belt, and floated them towards her cell. It was antagonizing to wait, knowing at each moment Bane could wake up. Once they were close enough, she ignited the sabers into the lock. The energy field dropped and Ahsoka ran to the cock pit to send out a distress signal. The only problem was that the cock pit was locked. She tried slicing the key pad, but to no avail; Bane had locked it down very tightly. "Damn it." Sh muttered. As she looked closer at the pad she saw it needed a keycard. _Which I bet is somewhere on Bane. Crap. _Ahsoka crept back towards the main hold. She poked her head around the corner; Bane was still asleep. Ahsoka took a deep breath and started to approach the bounty hunter. He wasn't stirring much and Ahsoka took that as a good sign. He smelled of alcohol, smoke and something Ahsoka couldn't recognize. She looked to see if the keycard was on his gauntlets; nothing. _Maybe his belt. _Ahsoka lifted part of Bane's jacket out of the way to look for the card. While she was looking, Bane's arms encircled her and pushed her onto him. Ahsoka bit back a yell; now would not be the time to wake him up. She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he was strong even when asleep. _Just great._ Ahsoka thought. She felt around his belt for the card. She was painfully aware of Bane's hot breath in her face and his hands, which were starting to roam down into her pants. _There!_ Her hand had found the card and unhooked it from his belt. _Now, how to get out of this?_

"If I'd known you'd wanted to cop a feel," Bane said, opening his eyes, "I'd have let you out myself."

Ahsoka glared at him as he smirked at her and took back the keycard. Before she could move, Bane cuffed her hands and dragged her back to the containment cell. He glared at the now broken lock and connected her restraints to a lock on the wall. With that he took back her lightsabers and left the hold to go to the cock pit.


End file.
